


Bonding Time (The Supernatural Way)

by Reiya_Wakayama



Series: SuperWolf AU [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basilisk - Freeform, Crossover, Language, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mild Gore, Superwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the woods for research ends up with killing a basilisk…or two and plans of bonding with a hunter over whisky and they’re respective idjits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Time (The Supernatural Way)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted to the story of Stiles and Bobby's first meeting so here it is.

“Yes, I’m being careful,” Stiles huffs out as he ducks under another low hanging branch. When He’d originally planned on going on this little expedition out into the local forest, he hadn’t thought to bring more hiking appropriate gear. Now his sneakers are soaked and caked in muck from a hidden mud puddle that had been hidden under some leaves, his jeans are chafing in not fun places and he’d forgotten his water bottle but remembered to bring everything else including his supernatural emergency kit.

Derek just sighs from the other side of the pone connection and Stiles just knows he’s giving him his patented Hale eye roll. “Your definition of being careful and mine are on two different end of the spectrum,” Derek informs him.

“All right mister sassy wolf, no need to snark up this conversation. I swear, I’ll be careful, both definitions,” Stiles adds. He can imagine the small smile Derek is wearing even if he can’t see it.

“Look, I should be there in a minute and it will be an in and out job. Then a final look through of the library at the school and I should be headed back home sometime tomorrow afternoon or the morning after. I’ll let you know. Now Mr. Worrywart, I’m hanging up so I can concentrate on not tripping,” Stiles tells Derek.

“Okay,” there’s a pause and then, “Come back soon.”

Stiles can feel the smile on his face getting bigger. “I will. See you soon, Sourwolf.” Derek hangs up and Stiles tucks his phone back into his pocket and continues to walk on. He’s headed for a small colonial homestead that has been tucked away deep in the woods that has slowly been taken over by the forest since it was abandoned in the late 1800s.

Supposedly, it was the sight of some strange happenings where people would come out here and never come back. Hikers who have gone near it have said they hear hissing and a strange growl, like rocks falling over rocks.

This would be the perfect place to continue his research paper on colonial supernatural and human reactions to said hints of the supernatural. Most people went the way of the Salem Witch Trials and other witch hunts for their supernatural colonialism. Stiles chose not to be predictable.

He can see the vague outline of a wooden roof under a bunch of ferns and other plants that have taken root on the roof. He circles around a huge outcropping of rock and comes face to face with a stone statue. The person, man, is dressed as a hiker. As in a stone man wearing cloth clothing.

Stiles has an uneasy feeling about this. Walking further in, he comes upon another statue of a woman hiker and another and another. With each one he finds, the further back the clothing dates. There are over fifty statues and the ones near the end are so worn away by the elements that Stiles can’t even tell if their man or woman. Not to mention there is nothing left of their clothing. All have varying looks of worried, confused, and scared on their faces.

Feeling eyes on him, Stiles shrugs off his backpack and reaches in for his iron knife. The hilt comes to a point and is coated with silver. Two birds with one stone as he always says. Zipping the bag up, he shrugs it back on and continues walking through the farmstead. He can make out other things beside the house and statues.

A wall runs around the place, a small line of bricks shows were the outhouse used to be. The only reason the house is still standing is because they made quality stuff back then and the fact that the walls are stone not wood.

Stiles jerks around as a twig snaps behind him. He can’t see anything. He turns back around too quickly and loses his balance, stumbling into one of the statues. They both go down and the statue breaks, the arms coming off with a snap and the legs cracking under his weight.

Stiles hears a hiss nearby and glances up to see a scaled jaw and leg in his line of sight. Freezing, Stiles shuts his eyes closed and starts to back away. He knows about Basilisks. They were in the bestiary. Most people assumed it was the Basilisk’s stare that turned you to stone. It isn’t.

The stare just paralyzes you, keeps you from running away. It was the creature’s venom that turned you to stone. One bite and you were dead. Nothing can stop or slow it and once you’re stone, there’s no coming back. And it isn’t like a mind trapped in stone body. Once petrification reaches your heart and lungs, you’re dead.

Stiles hears a rumbling growl and decides to chance it. He jumps up and makes a run for it. A hiss follows and Stiles panics. “Get down you idjit!” Someone yells and Stiles drops to the forest floor as a shotgun goes off.

The Basilisk gives out a blood curdling scream and runs off. “Damn it, it got away,” the man grumbles and walks over to where Stiles is picking himself up off the ground. “Yer either the luckiest person around or just an idiot. You just had to walk right into the Basilisk’s nest, didn’t you?”

“I wasn’t completely sure if it was a Basilisk from all the reports. I didn’t plan to walk into its nest,” Stiles huffs out.

Seeing his knife on the ground, Stiles bends down to grab it. “Nice knife kid, planning to gut the thing?” he asks.

“Wasn’t sure what would work on this thing, so better to cover all my bases,” Stiles admits.

“Well, since yer here, you can help me track it. It shouldn’t be hard with the way it’s bleeding. Try not to die on me, kid,” the man says and starts to walk away.

“I’m Stiles Stilinski by the way, in case you were wondering.

“I wasn’t,” he pauses for a second. “Bobby Singer.”

“Nice to meet you Bobby. You hunt things that go bump in the night often?” Stiles jokes as they follow the trail of reddish brown blood that stands out against the vibrant greens of the forest.

“You could say that,” Bobby says. “You?”

“Not so much. I’m more be prepared to defend. I don’t actively hunt things down. I was actually doing research for my paper in mythology on colonial supernatural happenings and heard about this place. Never would have guessed it was a Basilisk’s nest,” Stiles says.

Bobby just grunts. “So question: are we sure there is just one?” Stiles asks.

Bobby jerks to a stop, looks at Stiles and swears before running after the creature. They find it in a clearing not too far ahead. A second one crouches over it, hissing.

Bobby fires at them, hitting the one on the ground. It screeches and goes limp, dead. The new one growls and it’s like an avalanche is going off next to them it’s so loud. It lunges at Bobby and they go down. Bobby has his eyes closed and his hands around the things neck, keeping its snapping jaws and fangs away from him.

Stiles runs up behind it and runs the edge of his knife under its jaw, splitting the scales and skin. It screeches, blood flowing out of its neck and collapses on top of Bobby, pinning him to the ground. “Get this damn thing off of me,” Bobby growls out.

Stiles rolls the Basilisk off of him and helps him up. “Yer not too bad, kid,” Bobby huffs out looking down at his bloody clothing. “Gonna need to change,” he mutters.

“Thanks. How about you get changed and we’ll go have a shot or two at a bar and you can tell me about some of the things you’ve seen?” Stiles offers.

“Good idea, I could use a drink,” Bobby says. Grinning, Stiles goes to help move the two Basilisks together so they can burn them to hide the bodies.

**End.**


End file.
